I Do, Promise
by mavjade
Summary: If neither of us is married by the time we are 50, I want you to marry me." What if Luke and Mara hadn't gotten married after VOTF? --L/M, OC. Angst, Romance--
1. Prologue

**Title: **I Do, Promise**  
**

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, AU**  
**

**Timeline: **After _Vision of the Future _but Luke and Mara didn't get married

**Characters:** Luke, Mara, OC

_Hello all! _

_This is a story that was inspired by a promise a friend of mine and I made in high school. I will be posting a chapter probably every week (though maybe faster if you beg! j/k) until we get through chapter six which is as far as I currently have written! University takes up a bunch of my time and I don't get to write as much as I would like so I'm sorry if it gets a little slow after that! But rest assured, the entire thing is plotted out in my head (though it does keep changing slightly... aggravating muse!) so this will not just drop off the face of the earth! _

_I will go ahead and say a few things that seem to have upset a few readers other places. I say this is a L/M story, and it is... but it won't seem that way for a little while! Good things come to those who wait:wink: _

_-- mav _

* * *

Prologue

_We promise according to our hopes, and perform according to our fears. Francois duc de la Rochefoucauld_

Luke and Mara were on their way back from Nirauan after Luke had gone after Mara to rescue her, which was a reversal of the normal routine the two friends usually preformed. Perhaps it was the change of the usual that set the tone, or perhaps it was the events that took place on the strange planet in the outer-rim. Either way, they found themselves in the strange ship with the Caamas document in tow when Mara started a peculiar conversation.

"I want you to promise me something."

Luke looked at Mara with a sincere smile, but said nothing. Mara seemed to be in a reflective and open mood, which was something he didn't want to disrupt by opening his mouth.

"I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life." Mara continued as she gazed out among the stars.

Luke was slightly confused, as--to his way of thinking, at least--this statement had nothing to do with a promise, but he let her continue at her own pace.

"I just lost something that was very important to me. _The Fire _was everything I have, but ..." she hesitated, debating if she could actually ask Luke the question she had in her mind. She wondered if it would change their relationship; if it would hurt the friendship they had worked so hard and so long to create.

Deciding that he was the only one of whom she could ask such a thing, she continued. "If neither of us is married by the time we are 50, I want you to marry me." There it was, out in the open. A small part of her wished she could take it back--she was merely having a moment of weakness--but things that are said could not be unsaid. After a few moments she dared to turn her head to look at Luke, slightly afraid of the reaction she would see crossing his face. She could tell he was bewildered and slightly concerned at her strange request, but there was a smile on his face. She shouldn't have expected anything less, but this was Luke, after all.

"Alright."

She was perplexed. There were simply none of the questions or lectures she had anticipated. However, she took his answer and continued gazing at the stars as they passed.

Luke, who _was_ confused, spent the next few minutes wondering where such a thought came from and how she came up with that solution. He knew that losing the _Jade's Fire_ had hit her very hard; in fact, it was the only time he had ever seen her cry. He knew that the ship represented everything she had after her escape from Palpatine's wrath, but it was only a ship: something he planned on helping her replace as soon as they got back to the core and resolved the issues they had discovered.

Thinking on it a little harder, he could see what she had said: she didn't always want to be alone. Neither did he.

After this few minutes of pondering, Luke reached over and placed his hand over Mara's. He figured she would jerk it back and wonder what he was doing, perhaps even leave the cockpit altogether, but to his surprise, she looked at him with a thankful glance and squeezed his hand in return.

The rest of the journey was slightly awkward. Neither of them knew what to say after such a conversation, but it did not hurt their friendship as Mara had feared. In fact, it strengthened it. They were closer now than they were before; closer than either of them could have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 1: Adalet

_Here is chapter one! It was originally longer but I split this into two chapters to make more sense! _

_I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you like it, or have any concrit!!_

_-Mav_

* * *

**Chapter One:** Adalet

"You look absolutely stunning," Luke whispered in Mara's ear as she stepped up beside him.

She wore an emerald dress that almost matched the exact color of her eyes with a small train that trailed behind her as she walked. Her long hair was delicately placed on top of her head and fresh flowers with beautiful purple blossoms were placed in her red locks. Something so delicate, on her, was not a thing Luke thought he would ever see.

"Just for you, farmboy. It is a special occasion, after all." she whispered back as though she could read his thoughts exactly. Luke often felt she could do just that, and she felt that he could do the same. They discovered after coming back from Nirauan that their bond was stronger in many ways, including the bond they shared in the Force. Their friendship had blossomed just like the flowers in Mara's hair. They could often be found working out or training together, and since Mara had become an official Jedi after extracting herself from Karrde's organization, they frequently went on missions together. Alone, they were both very strong and able fighters; together, they were an unbeatable team.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she told Luke. "You actually wore something different for a change. I'm proud of you."

A hint of a smile crossed his face and they shared a long, knowing gaze, which was interrupted by a change in music.

She was a pretty girl, not overly gorgeous with her short brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin, but the dress she wore made her look extraordinary. It had a sash and embroidered flowers on the train in the same emerald green of Mara's dress but the main color she wore was white.

Luke turned from Mara --standing to his left, with Han standing to hers-- and looked at the woman walking toward him. His smile was what could only be described as vast. She smiled as he offered her his hand and she stepped up beside him. Mara gave him a wink as he turned away from the seated guests.

"I would like to welcome friends and family to this very special occasion: the marriage of Luke Skywalker to Adalet Carro. They have chosen to bind their lives together on this joyous day, surrounded by those they love."

Luke was barely listening to what the officiant was saying. He was too busy staring into the eyes of the beautiful woman who was about to become his wife. They had elected to have only a traditional wedding, since Adalet was not Force sensitive. Luke would have loved to have a Jedi ceremony, but in the research Tionne had done, there was a great deal of silent meditation and being the caring person Luke was, he didn't want Adalet to feel left out. After all, it was her wedding as well.

Luke was amazed with the fact he had even reached this moment in his life. If someone had asked him a year ago if he thought he would be standing next to the women he loved, marrying her, with his best friends Mara Jade and Han Solo standing beside him, he would have accused them of taking too much spice. A year ago, he had been a lonely Jedi Master, with few close friends other than family; who lived in service of others, never taking time for himself.

"Luke, if you would please take Adalet's hand, and repeat after me..."

The mention of his name pulled Luke out of his reverie, and he did as he was asked.

"Today, as I give myself to you, my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner.

I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love."

After finishing his vows, Luke took a moment to show a smile of gratitude to his sister who was standing on the other side of his soon-to-be wife, looking stunning as always. She was, after all, the one who had introduced Luke and Adalet.


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_A big thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites list! hugs This chapter is kinda short because I split this and the next one so they would make more sense. If you all are nice and review, I'll probably give you another one in a few days! :p I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

He hated going to Leia's get-togethers. It wasn't that he didn't love seeing his sister and her family--or old friends that would be there--it was how she was always trying to change him, though not in big ways that really mattered. She knew that they had grown up in completely different ways and had separate views of the galaxy. It was the little things she tried to change that could drive him completely mad.

She never liked the way he dressed; she thought it was too dull and dark for a Jedi Master. The first thing she would usually say would be something about how blue brings out his eyes, or how some bright color that no one other than her had actually heard of made his skin glow. Luke didn't really care about those things, and Han was normally too busy laughing to save him from Leia's tirade.

The next thing she would start in on would be how she didn't like his friendship with Mara Jade, which had something to do with Mara holding a blaster to his head and threatening to kill him. Even though Mara had stopped threatening to kill him some time ago, Leia obviously thought she was still untrustworthy. She would link arms with him and walk into the party talking about all his 'real' friends that were already there and the ones that were coming later on.

The last thing would be about how he hadn't dated anyone in a long time and how she didn't want him to be lonely. Then she would walk him over to some woman whom she had made an acquaintance with that had some overgrown teenage crush on the Luke Skywalker from the holovids. The woman would have no idea how much time and energy was required, or how dangerous it truly could be, to spend time with a Jedi Master. He really felt these women just wanted to say they had been on a date with a hero of the New Republic.

Yet here he was, standing in front of Leia's door, wondering who she would introduce him to this time.

"Luke!" Leia cried out as she enveloped him in a hug in the door way.

Luke smiled and hugged his sister back. He truly did love her, even though she sometimes drove him crazy.

Leia pulled back and held him at arms length. "Did you have to wear black again? Where is that dark blue shirt I bought you? Isn't it close enough to black for you to wear occasionally? It really does bring out your eyes."

He couldn't even get a word in edge-wise if he wanted to.

She linked her arm into his and started pulling him into the room full of people, "A bunch of your friends are here. Wedge and Iella are over there, and Corran and Mirax are here somewhere. I must say, I was surprised when you didn't show up with Mara."

_Right on schedule._ Luke thought to himself. _So, I wonder where the girl is?_

She brought him to a stop in front of a cute girl with short brown hair and a sweet smile. "Luke, this is Adalet. She is my aid's assistant."

Luke held out his hand to her, "Hello."

She placed her hand into his and blushed. "Hi."

He could tell she was very nervous and shy, which was a nice change from the women who would practically throw themselves at him. And she was kinda cute. In fact Luke felt was definitely attracted to her.

She, like Luke, came from a backwater planet and always felt out of place in the Core. As it turned out, they had a lot in common; and her laugh, her laugh was something Luke could listen to forever.


	4. Chapter 3: Living Vicariously

_Sorry for the delay... Finals, papers, presentations and clinical paper work have kept me busy for the last few weeks. Thank goodness I only have this summer and the fall semester left! We finally get more of Mara in this chapter!! _

_Enjoy! _

_-Mav_

* * *

**Chapter Three:****Living Vicariously**

"So what is this I hear about the Jedi Master and a cute brunette out to dinner?" questioned Mara with a raise of her red-gold eyebrow.

Luke's head fell onto his crossed arms that were laying on the table. A mumble was all that could be heard from him.

"You would think that if said Jedi Master had a date, his best friend would know about it."

Luke looked up from his arms with a sly smile on his face, "Han did know about it, Leia is the one--

"OW!" Luke exclaimed as Mara's boot collided with his shin. "You were away, it was only two days ago."

A part of Mara was hurt, though she wouldn't let that slip through their bond, she wanted him to think it was mock hurt. She wasn't upset that he was going out with someone, she was excited about that. She just wished she hadn't first found out about it on the holonews. They always shared information about their love lives; or more accurately, the lack thereof.

"There is this thing called the holo-com. All you have to do is push a few buttons, and just like that, you're talking to someone else. I would think even farmboys could figure it out." The sarcasm could almost be seen dripping off her lips.

"I'm sorry," Luke's apology was sincere. "I didn't really think about it, it was just one date."

"So, are you going out again?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to." His face began to blush, but not just his cheeks--his entire face turned bright red.

Suddenly, Mara turned into the typical girl that Luke rarely saw, "I want details."

"Maaara," Luke whined, almost sounding like a child embarrassed by a parent. Even though there weren't that many details to give, he didn't want to start a trend. He never knew when Mara would want details and there would be circumstances that he would rather not tell her about.

"Luuuke," she responded in the same way, making fun of him. "The only time I go out to eat is with you, so I'm just trying to live vicariously."

"Whose fault is it that you never go out? You're a beautiful woman, I bet you could get any man you want."

"Yes, but are there really any good ones to be had?"

"That sounds like a personal problem to me." Luke laughed, until receiving a kick to the other shin. After this dinner with Mara, he didn't know if he would be able to walk out of the restaurant, at this rate.

"Fine, but only this once," Luke conceded if only to save his shins. "Get your own date next time."

Luke shifted back and forth on his feet, waiting for Adalet to come to the door. He hadn't been this nervous in quite a long while. He wasn't exactly sure what to say or how to act. Even though he felt comfortable with her immediately, he still didn't want to screw it up, as he knew he could; as he had done so many times in the past.

When Adalet's door finally slid open-- after what seemed an eternity to Luke-- he saw the beautiful woman he had met only days ago. She wore a plain light red shirt and black pants and her hair was half up to keep it out of her eyes.

She stepped aside and let Luke into her apartment. It was tastefully decorated, mostly with mute colors and the occasional bright pillow or piece of pottery. It wasn't very modern looking, and most of her decorations seemed to come from a small outer planet.

"I brought these for you," Luke said as he pulled the small bouquet of flowers he had obtained from the gardens in Imperial Palace from behind his back. He didn't know if that was something he should do, but one thing his Aunt Beru had taught him was to never show up empty handed.

"Thank you," Adalet said softly as she headed to put them in one of the pottery pieces Luke had noticed earlier.

They left her apartment and headed to the restaurant that Leia had recommended. She thought it would be good for a first date, not too fancy, but not a spacer bar either. Once there, they talked just as easily as they had at Leia's party.

Luke found himself more and more attracted to her. He wasn't in love--not yet anyway--but he was definitely attracted and hoped she felt the same way.

After their meal, they shared a desert and laughed over the slightly embarrassing stories they told about themselves. Luke then walked Adalet back to her apartment.

"I had a very good time," Adalet said with more conviction than she had when the night first began.

"As did I. Would it be alright if I comm you again?"

"I would like that."

Luke leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her cheek, not wanting to do anything too forward, and said his goodnight.

"That's it?" Mara asked?

"I told you it was nothing to get excited about."

"So much for living vicariously through you."


	5. Chapter 4: Hyperspace

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hyperspace**

"And then he... he..." Mara was having a hard time getting the story out, she was laughing so hard. Adalet, Mara and Luke were all setting at a round table in the corner of a dimly lit restaurant. Luke and Adalet were sitting beside one another and Mara was sitting almost across from Adalet, to Luke's left. Adalet was laughing right along with Mara, tears streaking down her face, even though the story wasn't finished and she didn't know exactly what was so funny. The laughter was contagious.

Luke thought they had both had a little too much to drink.

Mara took a large gulp of air into her lungs and tried to start her story again. "He took the plant and rubbed it all over his face. " She paused again to keep from laughing. "He looked like a giant Muja fruit, all red and puffy."

Luke's face was turning red, as it usually did when these two got together, telling stories at his expense. Though he did get in a few of his own, occasionally.

"Kinda the color it is now?" Adalet asked.

"Oh, yeah. Had I not wanted to kill him, I might have laughed like this then. I can't believe we've never told you this story."

"Nope, never heard it, but I'm glad I have now. I've always wondered how the two of you started down the space lane of friendship." The smile on her face was genuine. There wasn't much she loved more than listening to the adventures Luke and Mara got into.

Luke and Adalet had been dating for about six months and dinners like this one were very commonplace. Mara and Adalet had become good friends, they often did things together even without Luke.

Adalet wasn't even slightly jealous of Luke and Mara's bond, nor how they were often gone on long missions together. She knew when she started dating the Jedi Master he would be gone frequently and that Mara Jade was part of the deal; they came as a packaged unit.

Mara was glad that Luke had found someone who made him happy, someone she felt she could trust with his gentle, farmboy heart. When Luke started dating Callista, Mara immediately took a dislike to her. There was something off about her, as though she had an agenda. Mara had no proof, but she did have a very strong gut feeling about her, a feeling she had long ago learned not to ignore, and which never let her down. Callista broke Luke's heart and just for that she wanted to kill her. She left Luke pining for a long time, and Mara was afraid that the body snatcher had ruined him forever.

With Adalet, Mara had no such feeling. She trusted her, and knew that Adalet held no ulterior motives, no agenda, just love for Luke; and for that, Mara loved Adalet too, though she would never say as much.

Luke was just happy all the women in his life were getting along. Leia was happy that Luke was happy with Adalet and therefor didn't complain about Mara much anymore, if any. Apparently after Adalet and Mara became friends, Leia decided Mara must be alright. Mara and Adalet were friends; Luke was one happy man.

* * *

"I think it's time," Luke ventured to Mara as the _Jade Sabre_ made the jump to lightspeed.

"Time for what?" Mara adopted a curious expression as she turned the pilot's seat to face him.

"I'm gonna ask Adalet to marry me," Luke said with a sheepish grin on his face.

At first Mara was stunned, she hadn't expected that at this point in time. "I... I'm happy for you Luke." A genuine smile crossed her face.

"Don't get too happy yet, she hasn't said yes." Luke's earnest demeanor didn't quite conceal the turmoil hidden beneath.

"She will."

* * *

For quite a while that was all that was said on the subject, and a comfortable silence filled the cockpit. Both occupants were occupied with the busy thoughts running through their minds. But after some time had passed the topic came up again.

"So how are you going to do it?" Mara asked.

"Hmm?" Luke was still lost in his own mind and hadn't really heard her.

"How. Are you. Going to propose?" Mara asked in a mocking tone.

"I hadn't thought about it, really. I guess I'll just ask."

"Oh no, Skywalker. You don't 'just ask' a girl to marry you. This is a very important day in her life, she has to tell this story for years and years to come. You have to make it good."

"And just how do you know so much about being a girl, Jade?"

Mara punched him in the arm. "Well, other than regrettably being a girl, I'm rather observant."

"I have no idea how to do it then." Luke changed topics before he said something that got him another punch.

"Well, we'll just have to come up with something, won't we?"

_tbc..._

* * *

_Reviews are love! _

_--Mav_

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: Proposal

* * *

_Here is the next part... it is kinda short. Sorry! _

_I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! _

_-Mav_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Proposal**

They discussed the manner in which Luke would propose during the entire trip back. Luke didn't want to make a big deal of it, and Mara agreed that something extravagant was not Luke's style, but she did insist that he do it right. Of course Luke, in typical farmboy fashion, had no idea what that meant.

"If it were me you were proposing to, I would expect you to do it in the middle of some life threatening situation, but I don't think she would appreciate being put in that kind of danger." Mara thought out loud. She wasn't exactly sure how most women would like to be proposed to, just that it had to be special to that person.

Luke laughed, "Only you would find that romantic, Jade."

They were constantly throwing out ideas, each one rejected for many reasons. Finally, by the time they returned from their mission, they had it all worked out. It wouldn't be something too elaborate--for neither Luke nor Adalet were extravagant people--but it would be something for Adalet to remember.

There wasn't very much to set up; it was a very simple idea, one Luke hoped Adalet would love.

* * *

For all she knew, this would be like any other time they had gone out. When they _were_ out they were usually in some secluded area to avoid the holopress, but Adalet had yet to see anyone since they entered the Imperial Palace Gardens. They wandered around talking of nothing in particular, looking at all the exotic and beautiful plants. The only light guiding their path came from the fountains and was scattered throughout the lush greenery around them.

They finally wandered toward the center where the largest fountain stood, surrounded by a large expanse of green grass. During the day, many people could be found here escaping their busy days and relaxing in the beauty and warmth that could rarely be found on Corsucant. But this evening, Luke and Adalet were the only people to be found.

Laying near the fountain was a large blue blanket spread out across the ground. A basket sat nearby, as well as a small lantern, which added to the dim, yet somehow warm illumination provided by the fountain.

As soon as she saw what had been laid out on the soft, a huge smile appeared on Adalet's face. She knew that Luke could be somewhat of a romantic, but this, by far, topped everything he had done before.

They kicked off their shoes, joined hands, and walked barefoot across the cool grass to sit on the blanket and begin their meal, which was a collection of their favorite foods. During their meal a feeling of calm spread through Luke; he knew this was the right thing to do. After they had eaten, Luke sat leaning against the fountain while Adalet lay with her head on Luke's leg. He gently ran his hand through her hair.

On the outside, Luke appeared to be the calm and collected Jedi Master that most people knew him to be, but on the inside, his calm had left him. His heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest, and he wondered how Adalet hadn't noticed his hands shaking. After taking a few calming breaths, he decided to go for it.

"Adalet?" he spoke her name in an almost whisper.

She turned her head so she could see his face. "Hmm..?"

"I can honestly say that I experience a little thrill with every minute that you and I share together, and I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life discovering each and every one of those joyous little thrills. Adalet Carro, will you marry me?"

She sat up, her eyes never leaving Luke's, and a lone tear tracked down her cheek as a smile spread across her face. "Oh, Luke. Of course I will marry you!"

* * *

"Luke, today, as I give myself to you, my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love."

The officiant smiled as Adalet finished her vows. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Luke, you may kiss your bride."


	7. Chapter 6: Cause

**Chapter Six: Cause**

Things were pretty much as they had been before the wedding. Luke and Mara went on missions together--some dangerous and some not so much--and Adalet continued to be understanding about Luke being away with another woman so often. She did, however, occasionally tell Luke she wished he would take less of an active role in galactic affairs so he could spend more time at home. It wasn't that she was jealous, exactly--though she did have her moments on occasion--she just wanted to be with Luke.

He too wanted to be home with Adalet more, but he didn't feel as though he could stop going on missions. He had cut back when the order had begun to grow, adding increasing numbers of Masters and Knights to their ranks, but he didn't think he could cut back any more; he had to take his fair share. This was something he had dedicated his life to, which she knew as well as he did.

Luke, Adalet and Mara continued to grow in their friendship and the three of them could often be found together. When Adalet became pregnant, Mara was the first to know. In fact, she knew for several weeks before they told anyone else, unbeknownst to Leia who believed she was the first to know. Mara was very excited for the two of them, having a secret soft spot for children herself. She wanted nothing more than to help spoil the child and give it the childhood she knew Luke and she never had. She also knew Adalet and Luke were very excited, if not a little wary. The universe was a very dangerous place. especially being the child of such a well-known public figure. But little did they know the danger wasn't exactly where they thought it would be.

* * *

Luke was on a mission and in a rare situation, all alone. When he had left, Mara was off-planet helping Karrde with someone she was very familiar with. Luke didn't know exactly what that meant, but he knew Mara well enough to know he probably didn't want to. As kind and fun-loving as Mara was now, you still didn't want to be on her bad side. So since Mara was otherwise occupied, he went out on his own. He could have taken someone with him, but there really wasn't a need to: he could easily take care of it, he hoped.

* * *

Mara didn't know exactly why Karrde had asked her to tag along with him. He had dealt with this particular clientele without her before, though apparently it only took one look from her emerald eyes and the Toydarian told them everything they needed to know. Sometimes she had that effect on beings.

She was on her way back to her apartment when something ahead made her pause. It looked as though some sort of crash had just taken place. There was a rumpled speeder laying on a walkway and a crowd gathering around it. Picking up from her leisurely pace she started to run towards the scene to see if there was anything she could do to help.

* * *

Adalet was walking home from an appointment she wished Luke had been able to attend. You could finally make out the features of the baby and actually tell it was human, unlike the previous visits they had made. They had given her a holo to take home with her, but she knew it wouldn't be the same as being there to see it for himself.

There had been a long discussion about what doctor to use. Luke thought she should see someone there in the Imperial Palace so she didn't have to go very far should the need arise, but Adalet was adamant she see someone she already knew. It was a short distance to her office and Adalet enjoyed the walk there and back. Today was an especially nice day to take a walk. Adalet had felt cooped up for the past few days and wanted to be out in the warm air.

* * *

Arriving at the crash scene, the first thing Mara noticed was blood. She had seen a lot of blood in her life and it usually didn't bother her, but usually that blood was from a battle. This blood was from someone who was just walking around. Someone who was on their way to work, or out to lunch with friends, a person who just happened to be an innocent victim of what she _hoped_ was an accident.

Everyone was just standing around, staring at the person lying face first on the ground, no one was helping the person in the speeder, though they seemed to be in better shape. Acting on instinct Mara ran over to the figure on the ground, carefully turned the person over and began to check her for injuries.

She looked up towards the woman's head to look for any obvious signs of injury, but all she could really see was blood. She applied pressure to the actively bleeding wound at the top of the scalp, and only then did she look through the already forming bruises to the face beneath.

"Adalet?!"

* * *

Luke was glad to be home. He had only been gone for a few days, but they were a few very lonely days. He looked forward to sitting at home with his wife and doing nothing, which wasn't something they got to do very often. But he had promised as he left that was exactly what they would do when he returned: a promise he intended to keep, no matter what.

Luke went though the shutdown procedures of the shuttle and lowered the exit ramp. As he started down, he noticed a familiar person waiting for him, but she didn't look like herself. Her head was lowered and she was staring at her boots.

"Mara?" Luke was a little concerned. This utter lack of self-assurance was completely out of character. He became even more frightened when she walked towards him without looking up. He met her at the bottom of the ramp. Standing this close Luke could now see the tears falling down her face. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face towards him, but her eyes remained closed.

"Mara, what is it?" Luke whispered.

Finally her eyes opened to reveal her usually bright green eyes a dark, sad emerald. "Luke," was all she whispered.

_tbc...  
_


	8. Chapter 7: Effect

_Thank you so much to those who have added this story to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to those who have reviewed!! You all rock!! :) If you do review, I would love for you to sign in so I can send you a thank you reply! I think it is important to respond to each and every review... if you have taken the time to tell me what you like and/or dislike about my story then I can take the time to thank you personally, but I can't if you don't sign it! :D  
_

_:hugs:_

_--mav_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Effect**

Luke had traveled from one end of the galaxy to the other and that distance didn't seem even half as long as the distance from the landing platform to the hospital. The usually patient Jedi Master was angry; the lanes of traffic seemed to be at a stand still. As soon as he could he found a place to park his speeder and decided that walking would be faster, though it was hard for him not to lash out at the beings who were just leisurely strolling throughout their day.

Mara hadn't told him much which frightened him the most. Had it been something simple she would have given him details, but all she had told him was that there was an accident and Adalet had been involved. As they wormed their way through all the pedestrians, Luke thought of all the awful things that could be happening. Was Adalet hurt? Was she in pain? Was the baby alright? The man who always looked on the bright side suddenly found himself under a dark cloud of uncertainty.

For once in her life Mara found herself at a loss for words. She could feel the worry and fear pouring off of Luke as if it were her own. She figured even non-Force users could feel it. The worst part was that this was her friend who was hurting and there was nothing she could do or say to make it any better. She thought of quoting the platitudes that usually accompanied such a situation; "It will be okay," and "I'm sure she will be fine," but she didn't know that she would be telling the truth. Adalet had survived this long, but Mara had an awful feeling that she was holding on for Luke's sake. Mara paid careful attention to these thoughts, keeping them buried so that none of it would filter over to Luke. That was the last thing he needed right now.

Finally they arrived at the hospital and Mara led Luke to the Critical Care Ward, where Adalet was being treated. As they arrived at the door, Mara took hold of Luke's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and then remained outside letting Luke see his wife alone. She would be right outside the door should he need her.

Luke took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst, and entered the room. The first thing he noticed were all of the machines. To him it felt as though the room were full of them, all of them connected to the women on the bed. Before he could go to her, a man walked up to him.

"Master Skywalker?"

Luke remained transfixed by his motionless wife, and found himself unable to turn his head in acknowledgment of the approaching physician.

Unoffended by Luke's inattention, the doctor continued to speak. "I'm very sorry. but there is nothing we can do for your wife." His tone was professional but caring. He looked as though it pained him personally to deliver such bad news. "She sustained massive injuries when she was hit by the speeder. We've exhausted all of our options. There is nothing we can do for her."

Luke felt as though he had been punched in the stomach and all the air had been forcefully driven from his lungs. He couldn't believe that as advanced as the equipment was here that his wife still lay dying. There was only so much the human body could take.

"And..." Finally acknowledging the man, Luke turned his head and quietly asked, "...and what about the baby?"

The doctor didn't say anything; there was no need. Luke could tell all he needed to by the look in his eyes.

Luke started to walk over to Adalet's bedside but then turned around after a few steps. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and left Luke alone with his wife.

Sitting down in the chair that was placed beside the bed, Luke took hold of Adalet's hand and took his first real look at her. Her skin was very pale and her face, a mass of bruises and cuts. Machines were connected all over her body, making her look very small; only now did he allow the tears he had been holding back to silently fall. Gently, he swept her hair aside and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. As Luke settled back to take another look at his wife's face, blue met brown as his eyes found hers.

A small smile played on his lips. "Hi," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry Luke," Her words were so soft he could barely hear her.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

This time, she was the one to smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

There was no need for any more words. Adalet went back to sleep, exhausted by what little she had said. Luke didn't move for the next eight hours. He remained by her side, holding her hand until the very end. When he knew for sure she could no longer hear him, he broke down. Sobs wracked through his body as he kissed his wife one last time.

Outside the room, Mara Jade still sat, having never moved; silent tears streamed down her face.


	9. Chapter 8: Sunshine

_Here is Chapter Eight, which should be fun for those of you who have been so patiently waiting for some L/M! :) _

_I hope you enjoy! _

_-- mav_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Sunshine**

For several weeks after her funeral Luke did not go anywhere but his apartment, something most people understood. The man's wife had just died and along with her their unborn child. Even a Jedi Master needs time to grieve. The only people coming and going were family and Mara. Mara could be found there almost all the time, except for when Han and Leia came over. She would go back to her own place, get some more clothing, do a few necessary errands and be back at Luke's place with dinner for them both --a dinner Luke barely touched-- by the time Han and Leia were leaving. She was practically a constant presence by Luke's side.

For a while, Mara felt as if she shouldn't be there. She wanted to leave Luke alone, if that was what he wanted or needed, but every time she mentioned going home he got a look in his eyes. Fear was the only way she knew to describe it, he obviously did not want to be alone. She did not know if it was fear of being alone, or a fear of what he might do whilst he was alone. She did not particularly want to spend very much time thinking about it.

At night, she would lay on the form-couch which had become her bed and listen to what she assumed, knowing Luke, was guilt plaguing his dreams; his nightmares. She knew he had nothing to feel guilty about--none of it was his fault--but convincing him of that was going to be a difficult matter.

One particular night, the dreams seemed to be worse, she could hear Luke's cries as though he were right beside her. She could feel the guilt and sorrow rolling off of him in waves. It was at this moment she decided she had to do something. She could not let him go on like this. It simply was not healthy. She rose from her temporary bed and quietly walked to Luke's bedroom, not wanting to disturb and embarass him if he was in fact awake. What she saw when she walked in broke her heart.

Luke was lying in the middle of the bed, cradling a pillow she assumed was Adalet's, with tears running down his face and he was mumbling something she couldn't make out. She walked a little closer, not really knowing what to do, but as she reached the bed she could hear what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He was saying it over and over again. Wanting to comfort her friend, Mara decided to crawl onto the bed with Luke. She was very careful to not get on Adalet's side of the bed, she figured out which side of the bed Luke usually slept on by the collection of--some would say historic--holos he kept by the bedside. She certainly didn't want Luke to mistake her for Adalet in his sleep. That would only make things worse.

Climbing in, she hesitated, wondering if she was doing the right thing. She recalled that they had slept in the same bed before during missions, so she really didn't see how this would be taken any differently. She carefully wrapped her arms around him and held him tight against her. After a few minutes, he began to calm down and to relax.

Waking several hours later as the sun began to peek through the curtains, Mara slid out of the bed and returned to her usual place on the couch. She laid back down, knowing that Luke would be awake soon and she didn't want him to suspect that she was already awake. Having known each other for so long, they knew each other's sleeping habits. Luke was an early riser and Mara preferred to sleep in, usually having stayed up until the wee hours of the morning. Though, when they were together, Mara frequently awakened shortly after Luke. Even though he tried to remain quiet, his walking around usually woke her from her light sleep. She had been taught from a young age that she should wake up at the smallest sound, and to wake ready for anything, which she did to this day. Luckily for her, that would explain why she was so alert when Luke wandered out of the bedroom.

Not too long after Mara had gotten back under the blanket on the couch, Luke emerged from his room. Mara gave him a few moments and then sat up as though she had been asleep. She turned and looked at him with a small smile.

"Good morning,"

For the first time since Mara had been staying with him, Luke answered her, "Good morning." His voice was soft, but he had never been a very loud man, especially in the morning. He said nothing about knowing that Mara had slept in his bed. If he _did_ know, he obviously didn't want to talk about it, and she certainly wasn't going to bring it up. He looked better than he had in weeks, which made Mara glad she had done what she had.

The next night Mara listened to Luke the same as she had the night before and decided that her solution had worked the previous night and allowed them both to get some much needed sleep. So, tentatively, she walked to Luke's room and climbed in his bed. The next morning, she snuck out early and managed to look like she had been asleep on the couch once again.

This routine happened the same way for the next several nights, and Mara knew it had to stop. There was no way she could continue without Luke noticing; she was surprised he hadn't yet. It was far from a permanent solution, but it was helping. Luke was returning to his old self and Mara couldn't help but want that.

Deciding that tonight would be the last night, Mara once again climbed into what she was starting to think of as her side of the bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

As the light started to peep through the window, Mara prepared to do her usual sneaking out to her make-shift bed when a sleepy voice stopped her.

"Morning."

_tbc..._

* * *

_Tee hee hee... _

_Let me know if you liked it, or if you didn't! :) _

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: Shoulder

_Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!! _

_:hugs:_

_--mav_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Shoulder**

_As the light started to peep through the window, Mara prepared to do her usual sneaking out to her make-shift bed when a sleepy voice stopped her._

_"Good morning."_

--

Hearing Luke's voice, Mara wasn't sure which thought made her more nervous: that Luke had just awoken and still in a sleepy haze thought Mara was Adalet, or that he had been awake and was just waiting for her, wondering what she was doing in his bed.

Turning to face him, she found she was astonished. Though she wasn't sure why, she shouldn't have expected any less. What she saw was... amusement. There was a little confusion mixed in, but the main emotion was something she hadn't seen in a while, something she just now realized how much she missed.

"Was the couch that uncomfortable?" he asked with a small laugh.

Not wanting to ruin the mood, Mara answered with something tha was not quite the truth, "Not that this is all that much better," or maybe not the truth at all.

Luke laughed, he knew what she was saying wasn't the truth, but at the moment he didn't exactly care. Yes, he was curious and he had been surprised to find her in his bed, but it wasn't entirely unwelcome. He had slept better in the last few nights than he had in a while, and he figured this wasn't the first time he and Mara had shared a bed in the last few days.

Before any more thought or conversation on the situation could take place, Mara jumped out of the bed. "Breakfast? I could make eggs, or I could go get us something."

"How about we go out? I could really go for some Myfanwy's."

"Sounds... good." Mara nodded her head --a little shocked at his sudden decision to go out after she had tried time and time again to get him out of his apartment-- but she did her best not to show it. She walked out of the room to allow Luke to change, and so she could do the same.

They arrived at Myfanwy's and headed straight for their usual seat in the back, close to the kitchen. Mara put their usual order into the on-table ordering system, not even having to ask what Luke wanted, this was a place they frequented for breakfast, and they both got the same thing every time.

Their conversation was light, they talked about nothing in particular, they talked like they always had. They didn't talk about Adalet's death, there would be a time and a place for that later, but when she did come up, it was happy things and fun times they had all shared.

Mara smiled at her friend while he was telling a story that she had heard several times, she knew he loved it and wasn't going to begrudge him a very happy thought. She smiled because she could see Luke in his eyes, not the mask she had seen the past few weeks. He wasn't healed, that would take more time, but he was getting there.

Several days later, Luke took another big step in the healing. After dinner with Han and Leia, Mara came back to help Luke box up Adalet's things. She was putting clothes in bags as Luke was going through Adalet's more valuable things. Every now and then Mara would hear a chuckle or a sniffle, but she didn't say a word. She was here for him, would listen if he wanted to talk, but until he started talking on his own, she wasn't going to ask.

When they were through, Luke put the things he was keeping of Adalet's away. As they walked out of his bedroom Luke stopped in the door way. "Thank you for your help, Mara." There was a sad smile on his lips, but it was a genuine smile.

Mara turned around and returned his smile, "You're welcome." She held his gaze for a few moments before her eyes drifted to the room down the hall from Luke's. The door was closed, but Mara knew what it looked like: the walls were green with baby banthas around the bottom. There was a crib, a changing table and a rocking chair that was loaded with stuffed animals.

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I... I can't, Mara. Not right now." He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers, his usually bright blue eyes were dark with unshed tears. "I just can't."

This was something Mara had expected, and if she was honest with herself, feared. She remembered the look on his face when they told her they were having a baby; there wasn't a word to describe how thrilled he was that a dream of his was finally coming true. But now, that dream had been ripped from him, and he wasn't ready to let it go.

Mara walked over to him, cupped his cheek in her palm and looked directly into his eyes. "When you're ready, I'll be here."

Luke nodded.

After a few moments, Mara's hand slid to his shoulder, down his arm and, finally reaching his hand, she slid hers into it. She led him over to the couch and tucked a leg under her as she sat on the end, pulling Luke down beside her. As he plopped down, he leaned towards Mara and laid his head on her shoulder. Together, they sat in silence, staring off into nothingness.

What could have been hours later, which in actuality was only about half an hour, Luke lifted his head from Mara's shoulder and walked towards his bedroom.

"I think I'm going to bed," he turned around and gave Mara a smirk. "You coming?"

The next thing Luke saw was a pillow flying towards his head, which he deftly dodged with a laugh.

"Actually, I think I'm going to visit my apartment. Your couch is killing me and I don't want you to get too much enjoyment out of me being in your bed," Mara joked. She watched Luke's reaction carefully. She felt like it was time for her to go home, but if he wanted her there she would gladly stay.

"Okay," Luke said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

**AN:** _So... who spotted the vague reference to a TV show? A huge batch of E-cookies if you can name the reference and the show to which it belongs!!_


	11. Interlude: Betrayal?

_This is an interlude of sorts... I needed a transition and this wouldn't fit in another chapter, but it isn't long enough to be an actual chapter, so an interlude is what it became. It is still very important to the plot! :)_

_Let me know what you think! _

_Thanks for reading! _

_--mav_

* * *

**Interlude: Betrayal?**

Things started to get back to normal for Luke and Mara soon after Mara went back to her own place . Luke was back to leading the meeting of the Jedi Council; they resumed their almost daily lightsaber practice and even continued going on missions together. They had always been close, but to many they seemed closer than ever and growing closer all the time; very rarely would you see Luke Skywalker without Mara Jade by his side. The holotabloids had also picked up on their closeness and printed all kinds of stories on the two of them as they had years ago.

"Did you see the newest one?" Mara asked as she collapsed into an oversized chair in Luke's apartment and put her feet on the table in front of her. "Apparently, we no longer go on missions: we use _that _as a cover story. We are actually having a secret affair and visiting our love child on an undisclosed planet in the outer rim."

A year ago, such a comment would have ruined the fun mood and sent Luke into a brooding contemplation, but now he could laugh right along with her.

"Is that right? I guess we've been busy." Luke handed her a drink and sat on the end of the couch closest to Mara.

"Apparently so. I wish we could remember all this fun we've been having, " Mara laughed.

They always enjoyed laughing at the things written about them. The choice was to get upset about it or laugh, and there was nothing to gain by getting mad, so they laughed. In fact, they made a game out of it. They would see who could find the most atrocious and outrageous story about them and then discuss the results of their search over dinner. Often dinner would turn into a movie night and then one of them would wake up in the morning with the other drooling on them. Many would see this behavior as dating, but to them, it was just the way their friendship worked, or so they thought that was how each other felt.

* * *

Luke was at his sister's apartment for dinner, helping her clean up the mess while Han was--well it was hard to tell where Han was, but that was alright with Luke. He wanted to talk to his sister alone anyway. Not that he was unable confide in or trust Han--he would trust his brother-in-law to the end of the universe when it came to being in a fight or to protect his family--but when it came to things like this, Han had a tendency to meddle, and his meddling usually made things worse before they made them better.

"What's on your mind, Luke?" Leia asked.

Luke turned and gave her a puzzled look, "How..."

"How do you think? I know when there is something going on in that mind of yours. You can't keep secrets from me."

Luke sighed. He had known she would figure it out eventually, he had just hoped that he would have more time to prepare what he was going to say. He was slightly afraid to say it out loud, as though saying it aloud would make it more real. He feared it would make him feel as though he were betraying his late wife, and this was something he wanted to discuss with the one person other than Mara in whom he could truly confide. The only problem was that he was not sure she would be very happy with what he had to say. Taking a deep breath, he decided he might as well just spit it out.

"I'm in love with Mara, and I think I always have been."

_tbc..._


	12. Chapter 10: Promises

_I am_ _very sorry for taking so long to get this up, I've had it written for quite some time, I just hadn't posted it! *hides face*  
_

_I hope you enjoy!_

_~mav_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Ten: Promises**

On his way to spar with Mara, Luke was thinking back on his conversation with Leia several weeks before. She had told him it was alright to love another, that he was still young and that Adalet would want him to move on and be happy. As long as he loved Adalet with his whole heart when he was with her, and kept a place in his heart for her now, there was no problem with loving another. Leia was no longer troubled by the fact that her brother had chosen Mara, owing primarily to the number of times her brother's life had been saved by his once-sworn enemy. Any of her doubts that might have remained had been eradicated by the loving care Mara had provided Luke following Adalet's death. Leia gave Mara credit for making sure Luke got on with his life, something she was not sure that either she or Han would have been able to accomplish.

Luke knew that Leia was correct in thinking Adalet would want him to be happy. He had, and did, still love her, but over the weeks that Mara had been living in his apartment he had begun to realize just how much he loved Mara. As time went on this feeling grew. He had always had feelings for her, even loved her, but had never allowed himself to acknowledge such feelings. They were partners and the best of friends, but he had always assumed her feelings stopped there. But now, he could not push down those feelings any longer. He had to know if she felt the same way.

If she did not have that type of feelings for him, then he would revel in being her close friend, if such a revelation would not change their relationship. If it _were_ to change their relationship, then he would be heartbroken and completely devastated, but his feelings were so strong that this was a risk he was willing to take.

~*~*~*~*~

Luke somersaulted over Mara while blocking her upward slash, and allowed the momentum of the blow to finish his rotation and allow him to land nimbly on his feet as he gave Mara a push in the Force to prevent her follow-up attack. They had been sparring for almost an hour and neither had managed to gain the advantage. This was not an unusual occurrence; they could go for hours before either of them managed to win, though they usually called it a draw long before it ever came to that. But Luke was determined this time, and when Luke Skywalker put his mind to something, there was not a being in the galaxy who could stop him.

Following a lengthy exchange of parries, thrusts, and feints, Luke finally found the gap he needed through Mara's formidible defense to gain enough of an edge to end the match. He swept his leg through hers and she fell backwards, but as she was falling, she managed to grab hold of his clothing and pulled him down with her. The next thing Luke knew, he was laying on top of Mara, their noses touching, each of them breathing in hard, panting breaths, sweat glistening across their bodies. Luke looked into Mara's emerald eyes and knew. He knew this was the moment he had been waiting for.

_ "If it were me you were proposing to, I would expect you to do it in the middle of some life threatening situation..." _

It may not have been life threatening situation, but it was something Mara could appreciate.

Without preamble, he spoke what was on his mind, "Marry me?" He knew that she was not the type of woman to whom you gave a large speech. She would be annoyed at all the pomp and circumstance.

In retrospect, he thought it might have been better to have let Mara get the upper hand in the fight before proposing. She _hated_ to lose and usually was in a foul mood after doing so. Of course if he _had_ let her win she would be in a far worse mood when she discovered the truth. He figured perhaps he should have thought this through a little more, or gotten some advice as he had from Mara when he proposed to Adalet, but he had already spoken and there was no way to take it back now. There was no sense in dwelling in what was done, now all he could do was wait for her answer.

He knew most people dated before they asked for someone to marry them, but essentially they had been dating for years, before and after Adalet. They hadn't called it that; neither of them had even thought about it in that light, but they had been getting to know each other better than they knew anyone else. They were spending most of their free time together and doing all the things that were traditionally thought of as dating. He had wasted so much time discovering his feelings, he wasn't going to waste more time doing the same things they had been doing for all those years.

Mara was shocked, to say the least. Her feelings for Luke had grown over the years: from hate to tolerance, eventually to friendship and then to love. She didn't know when exactly it had changed to love, but she knew that when Luke had announced he was marrying Adalet that jealousy had stabbed at her heart, but she was willing to love from a distance if it made Luke happy. She knew that Adalet was better for Luke, the holopress would jump on the Jedi Master marrying the former Emperor's Hand, and that it wouldn't bode well for Luke, so she let him marry without ever telling him how she felt. But now, here she was, lying beneath Luke and he was asking _her_.

_"I want you to promise me something."_

_"If neither of us is married by the time we are 50, I want you to marry me."_

Mara remembered the promise she had asked of Luke many years ago, and it struck fear in her heart. At the time she had asked this of him, she did not have, or perhaps did not know of the feelings she had for Luke and simply didn't want to be alone forever, and when she made him promise such, she knew that she could have dealt with such a marriage. But now, her feelings were too strong and she could not stand to be so close to Luke without him returning her love.

To be so close, yet so far away. No, she could not, would not do such a thing.

_tbc..._


	13. Chapter 11: Wires Crossed

_Hi all! So we have no caught up to what I have completely written and beta-ed. Chapter 12 will be in two parts, part one is done just not beta-ed, part two is almost finished. I figure there will probably only be one or two more chapters after 12, so this story may be almost finished. (Though my muse does have a mind of its own, so it might decide to continue!)_

_You all have _Lora Kael _to thank for this chapter being up so quickly... I was planning on waiting till next week, but she sent me such a nice PM, I figured I couldn't leave her hanging!  
_

_I hope you all enjoy!_

_*hugs*_

_~mav_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Eleven: Wires Crossed**

Luke saw a range of emotions cross Mara's face. The first one was the emotion he wanted to see: happiness. He loved to see Mara smile, when her entire face would light up and make her beautiful eyes sparkle. It wasn't an emotion Mara let slip very often and he was one of the few that truly got to see it. Unfortunately that emotion was short lived, having barely crossed her face before it was replaced; it was so quick he was unsure whether or not he had just imagined it.

The next thing Luke knew, he was lying flat on his back, and the only thing he saw of the woman that he undeniably wanted to marry was the flash of red-gold hair as she ran out of the room.

"That wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for," Luke mumbled to no one in particular as he picked himself up off the floor. He gathered his things, and Mara's, then set off to find her. He had known this would be a risk before he opened his mouth, and he hoped he hadn't just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him.

The first place he decided to check was her apartment. He didn't really think she would be there because if she didn't want to be found this would be the last place she would go. He arrived at Mara's apartment and found his assumption to be correct; there was no one home.

He then checked the _Fire._ He thought about banging on the hatch but he could feel with the Force that she was not there. Defeated, he decided to return home.

Walking back to his apartment, Luke began to dwell on what had occurred; he knew that he had surprised Mara, frightened her even, but he wasn't above begging for forgiveness if it came to that. Anything to keep from losing his friend. The thing that worried him the most was that if she was so inclined, he may never see her again. She could make herself disappear with very little effort and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

After dropping their things off at his apartment, Luke decided he didn't want to be alone and he needed some advice, so he went to see someone who had once been in a similar situation.

~*~*~*~

Mara ran from the room in no particular direction, to no particular place; she just ran. The more she thought about the situation the harder she ran. She thought about going to her apartment, but she knew she would feel trapped and claustrophobic there. Going to the _Fire_ would be her best place for her to feel at home, but she decided against that as well since she knew that Luke would probably try and find her. She hoped that she had gotten a good enough head start that it would be hard for him to track her as long as she didn't go some place predictable. She didn't want him to see the disappointment on her face with the fact that he had felt obligated to ask her to marry him. She now wished she had never asked such a thing of him; that she had kept her mouth shut. A lifetime of loneliness would be better than what she was feeling at this moment.

She slowed down to a walk to avoid unnecessary suspicion as to her motives once she reached a more populated area. She still had no idea where she was going and she wasn't actually paying attention, which was unusual for her. Her mind was reeling, trying to figure a way out of the mess she had gotten herself into. She knew she didn't want to lose Luke as a friend, but she didn't know how upset he would be by her response.

Even though she was avoiding going to her ship, she found herself at the private landing bays for the residents of the Imperial Palace, looking at a familiar ship. She wasn't exactly sure why she was here, but she did know it was probably the last place anyone would look for her.

~*~*~*~*

Luke first checked at their apartment, but no one was home; an apparent theme of the day. He knew there was one place where the person he was searching for could probably be found, but he didn't want to go there in his workout clothes. Going back to his place he changed into something older that he wouldn't mind getting grease and oil all over, since he was sure he would end up doing some work while he was there, as he always did.

Finding his way to the landing bay, she wasn't hard to find. The _Millennium Falcon_ had a tendency to stand out even when surrounded by other older ships, but here in the Palace bays, she tended to be a gigantic bright spot surrounded by all the new and shiny ships. Though the owners of those ships would say that it was a giant sore spot instead of a bright spot, those who new her as intimately as Luke did loved her in all her rusted, nothing original, falling apart glory.

He walked up to the hatch and rapped on it with an uncharacteristic vigor. He could hear the footsteps walking toward him and a familiar voice answered his knocks with a frustration he always showed when he was working on his girl.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! What is with everyone..." he stopped in the middle of his rant as the ramp lowered and he saw who was waiting for him. "Kid," he almost whispered in surprise. He walked down the ramp toward Luke before he spoke again, his voice strangely quiet. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I thought maybe you could use some help, I need to get my mind off a few things."

"Oh, well I was about to leave... uh, Leia's roped me into something boring and uncomfortable that I have to look presentable for. I--"

"That's alright, I"ll let you be--"

"No, I should be able to get out of it." Han figured Luke could tell he was lying and he didn't know why exactly he was, all he knew was that there was a big mess and somehow he had just found himself in the middle of it.

~*~*~*~*~

Mara heard banging and the occasional cursing coming from the ship in front of her and she knew its owner was home. She banged on the side of the hatch and waited for him to emerge.

There were many crashes followed by more cursing before the hatch finally opened. The man standing at the top of the ramp seemed surprised to see the person that had pulled him away from his task, but he hid it well. His confusion was hidden behind his trademark crooked smile and the grease that was spread all over his face.

"Jade?" he asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Solo," she replied as she walked up the ramp.

"What did Luke do?" he questioned with a small laugh.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" she almost sneered at him. "I figured this would be the last place he would look for me and you can always use some help with this bucket of bolts and I could use the distraction."

"Alright then," he tossed a scanner to her and walked back into the ship. He knew his brother-in-law had been planning to propose to the woman following him, but he wasn't sure when. He hoped that wasn't what this was about.

They began to work, Mara hanging upside down inside a compartment while Han worked on something over her. They worked in silence with only the occasional muttered curse or exclamation of confusion over what they were looking at.

"Hand me the hydrospanner, Solo." Mara asked.

"I'll have to go find it, give me a minute."

He went toward the front of the ship and Mara was left hanging upside down, trying to figure out which wire went to what thing. She figured a Verpine must have worked on this last because the usually color coded wires were all the same color, at least to her: white. After a few minutes she wondered where Han had gone. She had heard banging and tools spilling, the usual for Han looking for something and then silence. Tiring of hanging upside down, Mara decided to see what was taking so long. As she approached the front of the ship she heard small pieces of a whispered conversation.

She walked onto the ramp opening but when she saw the person with whom Han was speaking, she turned back into the ship as fast as she could, which apparently wasn't fast enough.

"Mara?"

_tbc..._


	14. Chapter 12A: Just Talk

_If you've been following this story you might want to go read my newest fic, _Unopened Boxes. _It's not really important to the plot and not necessary but there are things in the next chapter that will make more sense and make it more enjoyable (kinda like inside information) it you've read it. I don't mean this to sound like I'm pimping my fic, even though I know it does, I'm just telling that they tie in together. You can find _Unopened Boxes _in my profile since they won't let me link it here._

_I've finished this story except for the epiloge so we've got this chapter 12B, 13 and the unwritten epiloge left to go (assuming my muse doesn't decide to add more), they just all have to be beta'ed. So, updates will probably be once a week until finished from here on out! _

_I hope you enjoy! _

_~mav  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12A: Just Talk**

_She walked onto the ramp opening but when she saw the person with whom Han was speaking, she turned back into the ship as fast as she could, which apparently wasn't fast enough._

_"Mara?"_

Luke saw Mara stop as he said her name. He hoped she would turn around and just look at him, talk to him, then maybe he could fix this mess, but after a brief pause she continued back into the ship without even turning to look at him.

Luke began to walk after her, calling her name again, when a hand landed in the center of his chest stopping him from moving forward.

"I don't know what you did kid, but she's not real happy. I wouldn't recommend going after her right now, you might lose some important parts." Han took a moment to look at his brother in law and what he saw almost broke his heart. Luke looked totally dejected, his usually bright eyes were dull, full of pain and brimming with tears. His shoulders were slumped, his head hung forward, and his blond hair covered his face. At that moment, he looked like a young kid again that had just had his heart broken for the first time.

Han placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight and we'll talk about it, ok?"

Luke nodded slowly, head still hung, speaking not a word.

"I'll see if I can get anything out of the firespit. Don't you worry, things will work out."

Luke only nodded again and slowly walked away from the ship, looking nothing like the regal Jedi Master he was known to be. He slunk back to his apartment, not having the gumption to do anything with the rest of his day. If Mara would not talk to him, he only wanted to be alone.

Once he arrived at his apartment, he sat on the form couch, tucked his legs up under him in a crossed position and stared at the wall. Had the lights not come on automatically, he probably would have been sitting in the dark.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there when the comm chirped, alerting him to a message that had just been recorded. Evidently he hadn't heard the incoming call. As he got up, his legs almost did not support him; they were numb and tinging from having been in the same awkward position for quite a while. Reaching the comm, he realized that this was not the first message he had received, but that there were several messages, all from his sister.

In the first one she was telling him that they wanted him to come over for dinner. Obviously Han had told her something, but not the entire situation or she would have sounded worried.

In the second message, Han had evidently spilled some information because she had a note of pity to her invitation.

The third one sounded just a little panicked, like she was trying to hold back on worrying about where he was, but some of it was slipping through.

In the most recent message, her total panic was evident. "Luke, please answer me," she begged. "I don't know where you are and I'm worried about you. Please, answer me and just let me know you are alright. We don't have to talk if you don't want to. Please, if you don't answer in the next five minutes, I'm coming over there. Please, Luke."

Luke looked at the time of the message and then at the current time. If his calculations were correct she should be here right about--

"Luke, you in there?" the comm at the door chirped.

--now.

Luckily, it was not Leia's voice that he heard, but Han's. Getting up, Luke let Han in the door and just waited for his sister to swoop out of the shadows and smother him in a hug having gotten all the details from Han already. He looked out the door once Han was inside, but saw nothing.

"I convinced her to stay at home, which was no easy feat, so you owe me one, kid."

A small smile escaped from Luke's lips, "Thanks, Han. I love my sister but I don't think I could deal with her right now."

Han walked into the kitchen and poured himself and Luke a drink from the reserves he always kept at Luke's for such occasions. Handing a glass to Luke, Han sat down on the chair closest to the balcony and sipped.

"So, what exactly is going on between you and Jade? Last I heard you were in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of your life with her. What happened?"

Luke plopped down onto his previous seat on the couch. "I did," he took a deep breath, "I do. I just don't think she feels the same way."

"What exactly did you do?" Han had a sneaking suspicion after his short talk with Mara that Luke had done something to spook her and that was why they were all in this mess.

"Why do you think it's something_ I_ did?" Han just raised an eyebrow at Luke, who simply nodded and decided to go ahead and explain. "We were sparring, like usual and at one point I pinned her, then I asked her to marry me."

"What?!" Han responded practically chocking on his drink.

Luke looked a little sheepishly at his brother in law. He thought if anyone would understand it would be Han, but apparently even _he_ thought it was a mistake.

Han moved over to sit on the other side of the couch, opposite Luke. "You mean to tell me that you tried to pin down a woman like Mara Jade, just like that? Out of nowhere? No wonder she's mad."

"I know, but it's already done. Now what do I do?"

Han could almost hear the young and whining Luke in that statement. He wanted to smile but kept on the topic at hand and kept the smile off of his face. Luke really did need his advice, obviously. "I think you need to talk to her, tell her what was going on in your mind," Han said seriously.

"I don't know that she will even talk to me now. I was surprised she just didn't leave all together." Luke looked at his brother in law with a little hope, "Did you talk to her?"

"I did," Han responded. "But you are going to have to talk to her yourself. I'm not going to stay stuck in the middle here, I might lose a limb and I'm very attached to them all. I've had them as long as I can remember."

Luke laughed. Only Han could make such a joke in this kind of situation and it actually be funny.

Han got up and started for the door, "Give her a few days to calm down and then just tell her how you feel. Nothing impulsive, just talk."

"I don't think she feels the same. I've already made a fool of myself and the last thing I want to do is lose her."

"Just talk to her." Han winked at Luke as he walked out the door, "You might be surprised what you find."

After Han left Luke flopped down onto his couch, his head at one end, his feet at the other. He laid there for quite some time just thinking. Not spacing out like before, just thinking on what Han had said. He was thinking about getting up and going to bed when the door chirped again. Luke heaved himself up from the form couch and headed for the door. He did not even turn on the camera to see who it was, he simply opened the door.

The person standing on the other side was not someone he expected to see.

"Luke, can I talk to you?"

_tbc..._


	15. Chapter 12B: The Emerald Stone

_Now you will see why chapter 12 was put into parts A & B!_

_There will either be one or two more updates after this... I haven't decided if I want to do an epilogue or not. :)  
_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_She walked onto the ramp opening but when she saw the person with whom Han was speaking, she turned back into the ship as fast as she could, which apparently wasn't fast enough._

_"Mara?"_

**Chapter 12B: The Emerald Stone**

She stopped for only a moment when she heard her name being called, his voice sounded confused and if she cared to listen, a little hurt. She ignored his tone and continued into the _Falcon_, hoping Han had enough sense to stop Luke if he tried to enter. If not, his precious ship would have a person-sized hole in the hull from her lightsaber, cutting an escape route.

Luke was the last person she wanted to see at this moment. She needed to get her emotions under control before she could face him. The last thing she wanted to do was to break into tears, especially with Solo so close, so she focused on anger. Who was Luke to ask such a thing? Granted, she was the one who came up with the idea all those years ago, but she hadn't counted on falling in love. After all, she figured they would have just decided that they did not want to be alone any more and just get married, not that he would propose. After Adalet, she figured that would never happen anyway; Luke had already been in love.

She continued the work she was doing before the interruption and tried to not think about the man who was standing right outside. She had offered her help and she was going to finish what she had started. Maybe later, once she was alone, would she think about the consequences of this situation.

She heard Han and Luke talking for a few brief minutes and then Han returned to the work he had been doing previously. They both worked in near silence, with the only words passing between them being 'hand me this' or 'do you need that?' Han may not have thought anything of poking a stingfly nest with a stick but he certainly knew better than to prod an angry Mara Jade; he'd be lucky to get a spanner to the head.

He was more likely to learn more from listening to the little snippets she was venting under her breath to figure out just what had gone on. Most of it consisted of 'kriffin farmboy', but every now and then she would let something important slip. The only thing Han could really tell was that Luke had done something impulsive--no surprise there--that had made Mara angry--again this was nothing new--and a promise she wished she had never made. He did not know what this promise was, but he figured it was the cause of all their problems.

After Mara's angry venting had slowed down, and she had not thrown a tool in a while, Han felt brave enough to risk the wellbeing of both himself and his precious ship by asking a question.

"So what exactly did Luke do, Jade? Pass me the fusioncutter. "

Mara's head poked up from inside the decking which she currently occupied, her eyes still wild and her hand wrapped so tightly around the fusioncutter that her fingers were almost completely white. For a moment Han thought about running away, but he knew he would never live it down if anyone else got wind of it.

She took a deep breath and released her grip on the tool, tossing it gently to Han, "It was more my fault than it was his. He was just doing something I asked a long time ago, but my feelings had changed and I hoped his had as well."

Mara had no idea why she was telling Han this--_so much for keeping with anger_, she thought--but someone other than Luke asking her what was wrong, even if it was in a roundabout way, was so rare that her impulse to share was strangely high. She did not tell him much, but she knew Han was more wise about these matters than anyone ever gave him credit for.

Han took a long look at Mara's face and while the look did not stay there very long, he knew that look when he saw it; he had felt it before himself. It was the look of loving someone who did not love you back. Luckily, he had inside information and knew that was not the case. "I don't know what this promise was about, but I think you should talk to Luke. You might be surprised what you find."

A small sardonic smile crossed Mara's lips, "Somehow I doubt that, Solo. He only thought he was doing me a favor."

"It's true Luke would do pretty much anything in the galaxy for ya, but I know the kid better than anyone, even better than Leia--please don't tell her I said that. What ever he said or did, he meant it."

Mara continued to work without saying anything else. She wanted to believe Han--every fiber of her wanted to believe him--but it was clear he did not know the whole story and she silently thanked Luke for not completely sharing as she would be mortified at having asked this of him. After finishing her work she asked Han if there was anything else she could do.

"No, but I'm sure there will be sometime soon if you want to take more of your frustrations out on the old girl," Han patted the hull of the ship and grinned. "She can always use some work."

Mara nodded her head and started down the boarding ramp. Just as she reached the bottom Han spoke again, his voice more serious than she had ever heard, "Talk to him Mara, please."

Mara didn't turn or even acknowledge what Han had said, she just kept walking.

Knowing that Luke was no longer looking for her, Mara decided to go to her own ship to think. It was a place she felt safe and the most at home and she hoped it would give her some insight into the situation. She wandered around looking for something to do that was mindless and that she would not mess up if she wasn't paying complete attention. Finding nothing, she went to her cabin and changed into something more comfortable and laid down on her bunk. She wasn't planning on falling asleep, just relaxing, but as she was staring at nothing her eyes began to droop.

_She found herself sitting in an unknown room full of people. Looking around she didn't see anyone she recognized, but there were several people who looked familiar. There was a man who, by the look of him, was in his late twenties with red hair and blue eyes. A woman nearby, who appeared to be his wife, who had short brown hair and brown eyes, held a small child, four or five years of age that looked like an equal mix of the two. There was also a woman with blond hair and blue eyes who looked a little younger than the man with the red hair, sitting beside a man that appeared to be her companion, who had long black hair and blue eyes. There were two other men in the room that she did not recognize in any way but she felt the same about them as she did the others._

_Feeling something hanging around her neck, she looked down to see a very intricate emerald stone hanging on a gold chain. Just looking at the stone made her heart fill with love and passion. She recognized the stone as the one Luke had given her the Winter Fete after Adalet died, but she did not know why she was wearing it or why it evoked such feelings. While she was pondering what exactly was going on she felt hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them. She turned to see who was behind her and what met her gaze were eyes she knew very well. They were older and perhaps wiser, but they definitely belonged to Luke Skywalker. She opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, but something very different than what she planned came out._

_"Thank you, farmboy."_

Mara awoke from her slumber with a gasp. The dream had been strange and confusing, but not unwanted. It was something she wished for, longed for, to grow old with Luke and have him look at her the way he did in her dream, as if each time he looked at her he fell in love with her all over again.

Quickly jumping up, she began looking for the necklace she saw in her dream. She had hid it away, not being one to wear jewelry very often, and not wanting something so special to be just laying out. When she found the box she knew it to be in, she sat back down on her bunk and placed the box beside her. As she pulled out the necklace she felt the exact same feelings as she had in the dream. They were not remembered, she was feeling them now.

Holding the stone in her hand she knew she had to do something: she could not go on this way. She knew as things stood right now, she would never have what she dreamt of, not with Luke. It would stay that way if she hid away from him and never told him how she truly felt. It was late at night, but something inside of her knew that if she was going to do something it had to be now.

Without even getting dressed, Mara walked a path that was very familiar to her. She had been there hundreds of times; when she was frustrated and angry and needed someone to listen to her vent, or when she was sad and she just did not want to be alone. She could find her way there while half asleep or completely blinded.

She reached the familiar door and hesitated. She knew this was it, what she was about to say could possibly break the best thing that had ever happened to her, but it was a risk she had to take. Taking a deep breath and summoning all the courage she had, Mara rang the door chime.

When the door opened, she spoke before he had the chance to say a word.

"Luke, can I talk to you?"

_tbc..._


	16. Chapter 13: Just Fine

_I still haven't decided if an epilogue would add to this or ruin the ending so I'm going to let my readers decide. Leave a review and let me know! _

_I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 13: Just Fine**

Mara did not give Luke a chance to say a word before she had entered his apartment. She strode into the main living area behind the form couch and began pacing.

Luke was a little confused by her demeanor; she looked nervous, an emotion she never showed even if she felt it. She looked almost like a caged wild animal looking for a way out. If he was honest he was also nervous about what she had come here to say. Was she leaving? Could she not stand that he had these feelings? Would she never want to see him again? He couldn't allow himself to dwell on these thoughts; he would listen to what she had to say and then decide what to do after that. However, her pacing was making him more nervous. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked.

She simply shook her head. No, she had been trained from a young age to always have an escape route and to stay as close to it as possible. This way, she could make a fast escape after she had said what she had come here to say.

Taking a deep breath she began, "I know you only proposed because of the promise you made but--."

Luke's heart broke when he realized she was saying no, but he understood. He had been preparing himself for such an answer. He did, however want to correct her, to make clear that he was not proposing because of the promise. "Mara, I di--"

"No, let me finish or I'll never say it." She interrupted while she continued to pace back and forth, "I can't accept because I love you too much to marry you only because you made a promise. I want you to be happy and to marry who _you_ love."

When she finally ran out of breath Luke managed to say, "I didn't propose because..." He noticed what she had said. "Wait. Did you say you love me?"

Mara's face turned almost the color of her hair, "Yes I did, and I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but I had to say it. I understand if it ruins our friendship." She began to move towards the door. "I'll go now."

Luke reached out and grabbed her arm as she walked past him, and turning her to face him he asked, "Is this a platonic, best friend kind of love or..."

"Or." Mara answered truthfully as she turned her head away from the Jedi.

The smile on Luke's face could have lit up all of Corsucant. He lifted her chin with his fingers and made her look at him in the eyes. Once she was looking at him he slid his hand down to hold her other one, but he found something was already occupying the space. He took the object from her hand and brought it to his face to examine it. He would recognize this object anywhere: the intricate emerald stone on a gold necklace was one of a kind. There were no others like it in the galaxy. He smiled and placed the object back in her hand. He knew there was a reason she held it, but he would find out later. He was pretty sure it had something to do with the feeling that he had not truly bought it for Adalet, but for Mara. He would explore that thought later on when he could ask why she had brought it when she came to tell him this, but he had more important things to say at the moment.

"I love you, too."

Realization at what Luke had said barely dawned on Mara's face before his lips were on hers. It wasn't the tentative, soft kiss that she would have expected from Luke as their first true kiss. There was more passion and more love behind the kiss than she even knew to be possible. Mara returned in kind, wrapping her arm behind his neck and showing him how much and just how long she had loved him.

After a few minutes, they had to part for air; both of their lips were swollen and their hair was mussed. Luke smiled at the woman standing in front of him, "I know you said you always saw someone proposing to you in a dangerous situation, and I'm sure I could find one if you would like, but I think we've wasted too much time so I'm just going to ask. Mara, will you marry me?"

Now that she knew how he truly felt and that he was not doing this out of a favor to her, Mara had no choice but to answer with complete honesty, "Yes Luke, I will marry you."

The kiss they met in this time was much softer and slower. They kissed for quite a while, taking their time, getting to know each other. Luke began to kiss Mara's jaw and down her neck when he stopped. "Would you like to take this to a place a little more comfortable?"

Mara couldn't help herself and let a small chuckle escape. Luke looked so shy and so cute when he asked that question, but she could not deny that she would like to do so. She captured his lips with hers once again and began to push him towards the bed room.

~*~*~*~*~

"I want to go check on Luke, " Leia said as she and Han were getting ready for their day.

Han shook his head. He should have seen this coming. "He's a big boy, sweetheart. I'm sure he's fine."

Leia knew that she had a tendency to treat Luke like a younger sibling when in truth they were the same age, but she simply could not help it. Luke just inspired that response in people. "I know, but after what you told me I don't want him to be alone for too long to brood. His heart was so broken when Adalet died and I didn't think we would ever get him back."

"I know, but Mara isn't dead," Han had been very worried at that time that he would never see the man he had come to love as his brother again and that in his place a cold, empty shell had been left behind.

This time, it was Leia's turn to shake her head. "No, but it was Mara that brought him back. If she leaves, I don't know what will happen."

"Fine, Princess. We can go over there and check on him if it pleases the committee." Han knew he was going to lose this argument. Leia was going to get her way one way or another and it would be much easier on him if he just gave in now. He had stated his objections and could now claim it wasn't his fault. "But I promise he's fine."

After they got ready for the day they walked the short distance to Luke's apartment. Han had tried to reach him on the comm to warn him, but there had been no answer. They pushed the door buzzer and waited for a few minutes. Again, there was no answer.

"I know he is in there," Leia said. She could feel her brother in the Force and knew he was there, but that was it. They had an agreement that they would respect each other's privacy and only reach further if it was a true emergency and this was not; at least not yet.

"He's probably just asleep." Han tried to reassure his wife who only gave him a glare. Han knew as well as she did Luke hardly ever slept in. "Maybe he had a late night."

Leia pushed the buzzer again. "If he doesn't answer this time, we're going in." She had the code for emergencies and this was becoming one in her mind.

With no answer, Leia put in her code and walked in the door, followed closely by Han. "Luke?" she called. No answer.

There was no one in the main living area or the kitchen, so she walked to his bedroom. The door was closed and her heart raced as her hand reached to hit the door activator. She did not know what she would find and it scared her to death.

"Luke," she called again as the door slid open to reveal that Han had been right: Luke was asleep. He was laying on his side with his arm draped over a clearly undressed Mara Jade. Leia gasped and turned to leave quickly but quite literally ran into her husband before she could escape.

Han gave his wife one of his trademark lopsided grins and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I told you he was fine."

Leia took hold of Han's wrist and began to drag him out of the apartment. "I don't want to hear it, flyboy. In fact, I don't want to even think about it." She tried to whisper but her shock was getting the better of her. She just hoped they hadn't managed to wake either person still laying in the bed.

~*~*~*~

Luke awoke with a start, waking the sleeping woman beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Luke looked around the room and shrugged, "It's nothing, I just thought I heard Leia's voice." Laying back down, he kissed the top of Mara's head. "Go back to sleep, love."

As Mara snuggled into Luke's chest she whispered, "I love you, Luke."

"I love you too," he responded.

Mara lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She wanted to make sure he did not regret what he had asked the previous night. "You really love me?"

He had a short answer but it gave her all the reassurance she needed.

"I do, promise."

_~The end??_


	17. Epilogue: Together

_Here is the final part of I Do, Promise. I'm sorry it is short but I was afraid if I went on too much my muse would pick it back up and then I would ruin the story. _

_I just want to thank everyone who has read this story and especially those who have reviewed and added this to their favorites. It means more to me than you could possibly know! You all are awesome! _

_I'll be posting some bonus features about this story that tell where it came from and how things changed over the course of the story. I don't know if anyone will find it interesting but I know I do when other authors do so I thought I'd try it! :)_

_Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Epilogue: Together**

The wedding of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade was a small, private affair: no media, and no dignitaries. Less than a week after Luke proposed to Mara -for the second time- and she accepted, their closest family and friends were invited to the small ceremony having only been told a few days in advance and sworn to secrecy. They figured that they had wasted too much time already and there was no reason for delay.

Luke professed how much he loved Mara and how he always had in front of the gathered family and friends, and Mara told of how she wanted nothing more than to kill him many times in his life, but how now she would do no killing unless she had to do so in order to defend his life.

The bond they had before the ceremony was strong. They could feel their love for each other, realizing how strong it was once they were both open to it, but after the ceremony it was as though the Force had willed their bonding because they became as one person in separate bodies. They could feel every emotion, every thought, every bit of love.

After the event, they went on a long, well deserved honeymoon in a place where they could be themselves and not worry about the media who had since become privy to the nuptials. By the time they returned something else had inevitably distracted the holotabloids and news outlets and they were mostly left alone.

Together they had three children, the eldest boy named Ben, a daughter named Talla and an adopted son named Jakin. Ben became the youngest Master in the history of the Jedi Council, Talla, who after completing her training decided not to become a Jedi at all, became a very successful attorney. Jakin followed in his father's footsteps and became first a pilot then a teacher at the academy.

The family was very close, even after the children grew up, married and had their own children they could often be found with one or both of their parents who were never far from each other. Luke and Mara had 5 beautiful grandchildren, two boys and three girls, all of whom they spoiled rotten.

It was only fitting that when Luke and Mara decided it was time for them to move on and become one with the Force, they were surrounded by their entire family who, while sad, knew that it was time for them to go. They became one with the Force in the same way that they had done things for their entire lives, ever since they had first met.

Together.


End file.
